


The Wedding of Tanith Adaar

by Midnight_Rising



Series: The Life and Times of Inquisitor Tanith Adaar [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, This was one of my earliest pieces so sorry for the quality, Weddings, custard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Rising/pseuds/Midnight_Rising
Summary: With time running down before the exalted council, Tanith Adaar worries about her upcoming nuptials. Yes this was just an excuse to write the word nuptials.





	The Wedding of Tanith Adaar

Tanith paced back and forth, resisting the urge to undo the top button of her shirt, wishing again that she’d brought a dress during the two years since the defeat of Corypheus. Really she had nobody else to blame but herself, she’d known Sera had been planning something for a while. The coy glances as they’d sat on the roof and watched the sunset together, her pronounced interest in jewelry, those times it seemed like she was going to say something important before suddenly changing the subject, those notes in that little book of hers. Really it all seemed so obvious looking back that she was going to propose, and yet it had still taken her by surprise. Of course she’d said yes. She was going to be married.

She was going to be married. Why was she so nervous? She loved Sera, and Sera loved her, so what was the problem?

A knock at her bedroom door startled her out of her reverie. “It’s open.” She called, clutching the dagger tucked into her belt. Just in case. She relaxed her grip as Josephine walked in, the antivan woman frowning at her clipboard, doubtlessly making intricate plans for the upcoming talks. “You know, you wouldn’t be so stressed if you didn’t insist on having the ceremony so soon.” She said, a small smile on her face.

“We wanted to get it done before the talks, a celebration is precisely what we need to defuse the tension.” Tanith replied, leaning against the wall. “Besides, who says I’m stressed? I’m perfectly calm. What possible reason would I have to not be?”

“Inquisitor, I could hear you pacing from down the hall. You only do that when you’re stressed.” Josephine said, walking over to her. “Now, as your friend, and the woman in charge of planning, what’s wrong?” Tanith sighed and gestured for her to take a seat, then sat next to her, making sure to clean any dirt off her shirt. 

“Well, me and weddings have historically had issues. So many in fact, I’m almost inclined to think I’m cursed.”

“Really? You told me you worked guard duty, how bad could they have been?” She asked, the curiosity evident in her voice. 

“Well, there was one where I accidentally slept with the groom. Another where I almost killed the bride’s father. A third where the pavilion the afterparty was held in burnt to the ground. Oh, and one where we got besieged by the living dead.” She recounted, ticking them off on her fingers. “Also there was - What?” She asked, noticing the look of shock on Josie’s face. 

“You - how- undead? Are you just making these up? Never mind, I don’t want to know. The important thing is, you’re not in the security detail, all you need to do is walk up the aisle, say your vows and kiss your wife. Nothing you haven’t done before.” She said, resting her hand on Tanith’s arm. Tanith smiled back at her and looked down. 

“Thank you Josie. There’s… something else too.” She said, her voice becoming serious. “I’ve… not told her about the mark yet. I don’t want to worry her.” She said, looking down at her hand, at the mark giving off a sickly glow. “What if something happens and…” She couldn’t finish. Josephine took her hand, covered it with her own.

“Whatever happens you’ll overcome it, and brag about how great you were afterwards. Now come on. You have a woman to marry. In precisely 6 minutes, so get a move on.” She said, standing up and heading towards the door at a brisk pace. Behind her Tanith smiled.

The chantry was heaving, which came as a surprise to Tanith, considering the wedding had only been announced yesterday. Then again, given how eager nobles in Orlais were to snatch up any crumbs of fame, she realised she should have expected it. She wondered how they’d react if they knew out she was marrying a Red Jenny. One who’d definitely victimised several of them. A horrible thought entered her mind. She hadn’t rigged the seats so their occupants would get covered in custard had she? No, Sera was impulsive, but she wouldn’t do it on their wedding day. She hoped. She was heartened to see that her friends were there too, happy that she got to share her day with them. She was especially glad the Valo-Kas were here, even if Shokraker had been irritated she hadn’t been told earlier. It was easy to mollify her though, and she’d been more than happy to have her as her best woman. A tug on her arm from Shokraker brought her from her thoughts and it was time. She stood, heart thumping in her chest, gazing down the aisle. And there was her future wife, walking towards her. As she did so, Tanith remembered the first time they had met, and was struck now as she was then by how beautiful Sera was. The impish little grin, the mischievous eyes, made her breath catch in her chest as she reached the top of the aisle.

“Hey you.” She said. 

Tanith smiled. “Hey.” she replied.

They didn’t recite traditional vows. They only needed three words to show their love. “Forever yeah?” Sera asked, her smile tender and full of warmth. Tanith smiled back and kissed her. 

“Forever.”


End file.
